legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiders of the Lost Ark
Raiders of the Lost Ark, is a 1981 adventure film directed by Steven Spielberg, produced by George Lucas, and starring Harrison Ford. It is the first film in the Indiana Jones franchise, and pits Indiana Jones against the Nazis, who search for the Ark of the Covenant, to make their army become invincible. Indiana and the Nazis search for a medallion dubbed Headpeice to the Staff of Ra, owned by Indy's old flame Marion Ravenwood. In which the medallion will pinpoint The Well of the Souls outside Cairo, Egypt, the Ark's resting place. The film's origins came from Lucas' desire to create a modern version of the serials of the 1930s and 1940s. Spielberg originally suggested casting Ford as Jones, Lucas objected that he did not want the actor to be constantly associated with his films. Lucas persuaded Spielberg to look for someone else. Tom Selleck was cast in the role, but he was unavailable because of his commitment to the television series Magnum, P.I. Which left Harrison Ford to star as Indiana Jones. Production was set at Elstree Studios, and filming took place in La Rochelle, Tunisia, Hawaii and the other United States from June to September 1980. When released on June 12, 1981, the $20 million (USD) film was a huge success. Easily the highest-grossing film of 1981, earning $384 million worldwide, and at the time, one of the highest-grossing movies ever made. It was nominated for eight Academy Awards including Best Picture, in 1982 and won four more in Best Sound, Best Film Editing, Best Visual Effects, and Best Art Direction-Set Decoration. The film was a hit with audiences and critics alike leading to two more films: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, and The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles television series. The fourth film in 2008 released: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark Characters Marion Cairo.JPG|Marion2.jpg Enemy Boxer.JPG|Enemy Boxer Colonel Vincent Dietrich.JPG|Herman Dietrich Belloqrobes.JPG|Rene Belloq Marion.JPG|Marion1.jpg Satipo Johnson.JPG|Satipo Sallah.JPG|Sallah (Desert) Jock.jpg|Jock SantaClausNew.JPG|Santa Cluas (Extra Toggle) Sallah (Fez).JPG|sallah Ugha Warrior.JPG|hovtis tribesman Masked Bandit.JPG|indiana jones (desert disguise) German Soilders.jpg|enemy guards and enemy office (desert) XMonkey.jpg|monkey Colonel Vincent Dietrich.JPG|colonel golber dietrich Major Toht.JPG|major toht Enemy Boxer.JPG|enemy boxer Sallah (Desert).JPG|sallah (desert) Indiana Jones.JPG|indiana jones Jock.JPG|jock Belloq90px-1-.gif|belloq (bar) Avatar Sallah.jpg|sallah (cario) Jock.jpg|jock Belloqrobes.JPG|belloq (priest) Cairo Swordsman and Masked Bandit.jpg|cario henchman and cario swordsman Colonel Vincent Dietrich.JPG|colonel ditrich Eaton and Musgrove.JPG|major eaton and major estan Enemy Boxer.JPG|enemy boxer German Soilders.jpg|enemy guard and enemy office (desert) Gobler.jpg|colonel golber Hovitos.JPG|hovist tribesman enemy IndyDisguise.JPG|indiana jones (army disguise) Indy and IndyCS.jpg|indiana jones and indiana jones (desert) Indyprof.JPG|indiana jones (profress marshall college) Major Toht.JPG|toht Marion.JPG|marion MarionCS.JPG|marion (desert) Marion Cairo.JPG|marion (cario) Monkey.jpg|monkey man's monkey Sallah.JPG|sallah (the wells of soul) Satipo Johnson.JPG|Satipo Sherpa.jpg|shepra brawler ThuggeeAcolyte.jpg|zombie priest Indiana Jones.jpeg|Indiana Jones Sallah.jpeg|Sallah Jock.jpeg|Jock Satipo.jpeg|Satipo Marion.jpeg|Marion Comandante Toht.jpeg|Major Toht Coronel Dietrich.jpeg|Colonel Dietrich Belloq.jpeg|Belloq Boxeador Enemigo.jpeg|Enemy Boxer Capitan Katanga.jpeg|Captain Katanga List of Lego Indiana Jones sets from Raiders of the Lost Ark * 7195 Ambush in Cairo * 7621 The Lost Tomb * 7622 Race for the Stolen Treasure * 7623 Temple Escape * 7638 Fight on the Flying Wing Category:Films